1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, image forming method and a storage medium storing a program for performing an image forming function, which include a color calibration processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an image processing method in which in a case where it is necessary to perform a calibration during continuous formation of n sheets of images, an image forming processing is suspended, a calibration processing is performed, and after the calibration processing is ended, the image forming processing is resumed.